tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shezza123/Of Men and Dragons - Before The Storm: Chapter Three
"How much longer do you think it is 'till Whiterun?" Leonardo asked. "Maybe a few more hours." Hastor felt his sword. It was a cutlass he'd bought from The Riverwood trader earlier that morning. According to the merchant, it was called Florance. "This sword feels wrong. Not the right weight. And it's a cutlass." "Didn't excpect you to be the sword type." Said Leonardo. "My father was an extremely paranoid man," said Hastor, "Due to my nobility, he was convinced we'd get assassinated. Trained my sister and me how to use a sword correctly. Or, at least, how to use a wakazashi." "I didn't know you had a sister." Leonardo raised his brow. "Eurana, she's called. Younger than me, by approximately ten minutes." "So you're twins, then." "Still technically older." "Why didn't you mention her?" "Because we've only just met." "You mentioned your father plenty of times, and, from what I gather, the two of you are practically arch-enemies." "I'd hardly say 'arch-enemies'. Sounds far too dramatic." "Then how would you describe him? In let's say... one word." "In one word?" Hastor looked thoughtful for a second, "'Paranoid'. Or maybe 'arsehole'. Actually, let's say 'pretentious'. Never mind, that's three." "We went a bit off topic, though. Why don't you mention your sister?" "I guess we never really saw much of each-other." "How? You were growing up in the same house." "I spent most of my time in my bedroom, practicing the arcane arts. I rarely left, even to eat." "There's got to be more to it than that, Hastor. Why don't you talk about her?" Hastor suddenly seemed enraged, "What's it to you, anyway? We've only just met." He had a look in his eyes, which Leonardo had only ever seen on the faces of soldiers during battle. He'd obviously struck a nerve; and yet, he persisted. "We may have only just met, but, nonetheless, you invivted me on this adventure of yours-" "Please don't call it an 'adventure'. It sounds-" "As I was saying, you've still allowed me to come with you. It seems to me like you're in need of a friend.In which case, it'd make sense for us to break the ice a bit, and get to know each-other." "I don't need 'friends'. I'm fine on my own." "Sure you are." "What's that supposed to-" Before Hastor could finish speaking, a crude shape pounced on top of him,pinning him to the floor. He kicked the creature off, and rose to his feet, readying a lightning bolt in his hand. He'd seen this kind of creature before. An alghoul. If there was one here, more were bound to follow. The creature lunged at Hastor with it's claws, but he blocked the strike with a ward. Leonardo ran it through with his sword, and then sliced upwards, cutting it in half. "We should get going," said Hastor, attempting to wipe the alghoul blood from his now-red shirt, "More'll be near. The stench of death will only attract them." "You're welcome." Leonardo sheathed his sword. "Oh, don't act so chuffed." Hastor knitted his brow, "I had it under control." "Evidently." Leonardo said, sarcastically. "Come on," Hastor ignored him, "We should be able to get to Whiterun by lunch." "So what, you're just gonna ignore the fact that I just saved your life?" "Yep." Category:Blog posts Category:The Rikkstrom Canon Category:Stories